Kestrel Rose
Kestrel Rose (ローズケストレル', Rōzu Kesutoreru) is a young and currently independent mage, born in a simple fishing town, who likes to travel. She currently only uses Sound Magic, Cheer Magic, and Instrument Magic, which she had learned from her mother. She is a singer and a musician, though she is not fond of her voice herself. She also wields one of the Element Commanding Forks, named Fork of the Water Serpent. She is also a mage in the guild Neo Legend. Appearance As a child, Kestrel was always smaller then the other children in her town, usually considered a bit fragile by others, more-so by her father who was usually heard saying that he wished his daughter would take more of an interest in swordsmanship then his wife's Instrument magic. And she didn't just take up more then just her mother's magic growing up. Kestrel also tried to look as close to her mother as possible, usually keeping her light-brown hair long and dressing in simple, yet cute, dresses that went well with her white-chocolate skin whenever she could. Despite her frail appearance, she had usually received a bit of trouble from some of the other local boys. As she started to grow up, entering her pre-teen years, she was still rather small for her age. She had started cutting her hair to a more maintainable size. She was usually described as an "adorable little cutie", even if she didn't really appreciate being called such a silly thing. Though, sadly, her growing up a bit hadn't stopped the harassment of the other kids. And after one had decided to push her in an incident, in the scuffle she had ended up gaining a small, feint scar on her left cheek. Around her teen years was when she had been starting to fill out over time, even if she was filling out for her size, she was still one of the smallest girls her age in her town, standing at no more then five feet tall. She still appeared frail, but due to her rather forced training that her Father had her take growing up, she wasn't as weak as she was before. She could at least handle herself somewhat decently, if push would have to come to shove. She had cut back her hair even more, usually keeping those light-brown locks of her's at about neck or shoulder length. Her hair was usually held back by a simple hairband that she wears. Nothing too special about it. Kestrel chose to dress a bit more uniquely, tending to go with some neon colors instead of something simple or dull. She would usually be found in some type of simple stockings that were some bright color, though her favorite colored ones were usually yellow. As for her main clothing, she tends to usually wear either short dresses with a short skirt and long sleeves, or she'd wear a miniskirt, or shorts, with a t-shirt and sweater/jacket combo. The dresses she wears tend to usually be darker in color. As for her skirts, they tend to be bright, vibrant or neon colors while she'd wear a dark shirt with a rather plain sweaters. She is also usually seen with a crimson scarf that's ends are tied up in a neat bow that faces behind her. And secured to her belt was an iron tuning fork, with leather wrapped around it for a make-shift grip as a "handle" and to metal serpents winding up the fork, which stopped at the prongs. And no matter what, she usually has a hard, small, black case on her back that houses her amazing Ukulele that goes by the name of Spoon. The strap for the case is a bright, yellow color and the case itself seems to be plastered in numerous stickers that she has obtained through out her traveling. And, due to joining a guild, she now has a guildmark on her left forearm. Personality Growing up, Kestrel was usually a really quiet child. She rarely talked and preferred to be in the background, all girly, and a bit naive. Granted, this and her small size, had gotten her into a bit of trouble with a few of the other local children who were sons and daughters of some of the local fishermen. Their usual harassment had caused her to continue this behavior of her's, thinking that if she just stayed quiet, she'd be left alone. But despite that, she usually smiled a bit. It was something she liked, something her mother had liked. Whenever she had lessons with her mother, she would always tell the little Kestrel that she had such a lovely smile. She loved smiles, she loved seeing other people smiling. Kestrel wanted to see other people smile as well and would usually try to find a way or two to try to see this happen. She started to become a bit more outspoken as she moved on into her Pre-teens. She laughed, smiled, and preformed some tunes whenever she could. It wasn't until the little scuffle she had with the bullies that had been harassing her, that she ended up starting to revert to more of a wallflower once again. She broke away from friends she had been with before and just went to being alone. She didn't really mind it, sure it had hurt her feelings a bit to that that, but she had survived through it. And since then, she had also started to not sing as much as she used to, usually judging herself to keep herself from singing. Once Kestrel grew up into her teen years, it was only then that she started to recover from the incident to act more like herself. She was still a little bit of a wallflower, but she was sweet, kind, and a bit odd now. There were times that some people said it would seem like the young woman was talking to her instrument, sometimes even rocking back and forth a little bit as she did. But still, the young woman had decided she would try to avoid fighting as much as possible now, since it had only brought bad to all parties involved. Kestrel had also found herself acting a bit more feminine, though there'd be a few times when she'd show her tomboy side every now and then. She'd usually find herself just idly playing her instrument, away from other people her age. She wasn't really approached that much, but she was fine. She liked gazing at other people, seeing them smile. Seeing them simply enjoy themselves. It made her happy. There'd be a few instances where Kestrel would end up talking with people who had seemed particularly glum and would attempt to cheer up those poor fellows through various means. She also usually remains silent, speaking only when really needed, and it goes the same for her singing, which she will occasionally do, but any criticism she gets, she ends up taking quite hardly.While she had the best of intentions and is usually kind, she is still as naive as she was ever since she was a child. Easily tricked and way too trusting of most strangers. This poor thing about her could end up getting her lead into the worst of situations and has so in the past. She remained that way as she left home to travel, becoming an independent mage, since she had usually turned down invitations to guilds. She didn't know why, she just didn't feel like she really fit in with any at the time while she was traveling. Maybe she felt she wasn't ready, at the time, to join what would possibly be a second family to her. But she still continues to play her tunes, admiring others from afar while they remained all happy, without a care in the world. History Born the daughter of a skilled Instrument Mage and a Swordsman in a simple fishing town that was in Fiore, Kestrel had clearly taken after one of her parents. She had taken after her mother mostly, to be exact. Her mother had taught her the wonders of music, getting the young and frail girl interested in it. It was a shame for her father, who was hoping the girl would get into what he was into. Though, that didn't really stop him from getting the young girl to take a few training sessions with him. Sadly, Kestrel's mind was set on being a Instrument Mage when she was just a young girl. While things on the family end of her life were good around now, she was sadly starting to get harassed by a couple of local kids a few years older then her because she was simply different. She was the smallest kid in her age-group and ontop of that, she was also a frail, little thing. Though it wasn't too much at that time. She'd get called names and sometimes get pushed around, but she could handle it. Growing up was easy for her. Her family wasn't wealthy or anything, but they weren't poor either. She had also found that she was starting to enjoy her Instrument Magic lessons and Sound Music lessons more then anything else. Her father had figured that she would likely never get too into physical activities, so he laid off on her a bit about it. It was around when she was twelve that she was given her first instrument to really be her's. Her mother had made sure it was made specially for her. It was a Ukulele made of maple, giving it beautiful stripe-like grain patterns and a bright, well-rounded tone. It had also been enchanted to make it more durable and to help the young mage focus her magic, something that she had been having quite a bit of trouble doing, so she could pull off stronger spells with it. She soon named her instrument "Spoon" for whatever reason, and was usually seen talking with it sometimes. She began to be more bold, cheering herself and others up. She even got herself a couple of friends, but it wasn't long after that, that those bullies of her's were looking for trouble, and after a strong push, Kestrel had found herself with a pretty bad wound on her left cheek after coming in contact with a market counter. She soon found herself standing up slowly, on the verge of crying, and clutching Spoon. It wasn't too long after that, she found herself whacking one of the kids up the head with her instrument before running off. Naturally, since she had fought back, she found herself getting in trouble. The other kids had ratted on her and made up some phony story to get the poor girl in trouble. She was clearly upset over it, and had started to revert back to how she was before, becoming a shy and usually quiet girl once more. Coming on her teen years, she had been taking a bit more time to do physical activities. She wasn't that strong, sadly, but what she lacked in strength she ended up making up with in speed. She had kept up with her sound and Instrument magic lessons, coming up a bit well.. Even if she ended up learning a spell that was considered illegal. But she didn't mind, it's not like she had intended on using it ever. But, as Kestrel aged, she had found that she was yearning to explore. She had met a guild mage before, and hearing about how he got to go to all of these different places is what had lit the spark in her mind. He had offered to take her to his guild, but she had turned it down. And, after gaining the blessing of her parents, the young woman set off at the age of sixteen to start exploring the kingdom with the clothes on her back with a few extras in a simple backpack, and Spoon. She spent the time learning, sometimes preforming; either singing, playing Spoon, or both, to get money to pay for a room at a local inn or to get something to eat. During her travels though, she had come across an old store. It was there she saw a peculiar tuning fork. The owner, not knowing it's real value, had given the young mage a deal on it. And it was only after she had left for a while, that the young mage had discovered it was a magical item. She hasn't had much practice with it, so she's still learning what she can do. It was a... Somewhat-simple life for her, and she was happy with it. And since then, she had taken up an offer to join a guild called Neo Legend. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = Equipment Spoon (Ukulele): Spoon. It's an odd name for a Ukulele. But it's her name for it. It's her helper. It's the item that she uses for her Instrument Magic. Most of the time, she simply uses it to play music without actually using any spells. And, oddly enough, she can sometimes be seen talking to the instrument. Other then that, it is shown to be highly durable, enough so that she can wield it like a club at times, if she were to find herself in a position where she would have to do that, and it wouldn't break as easily, but it still can break. Fork of the Water Serpent: One of the Element Commanding Forks, this gives Kestrel basic control over water. With it, she can redirect water attacks, make a wall out of water to guard her from attacks, or use water to attack enemies. It NEEDS water nearby for it to work, though. It does not create water. It's an iron tuning fork with two serpents that start intertwined on the stem of it, traveling upward, before splitting, one serpent stopping at the base of each of the prongs. The stem is also partially wrapped in leather, allowing for an easier hold on the fork. Magic & Physical Abilities 'Physical Attributes': *'Strength & Melee Combat': Due to her years of basic training, Kestrel can tend is able to defend herself quite well in hand-to-hand and with some weapons. Though she is able to, she is certainly not the best. *'Above-Average Speed': Kesterl's speed is considered above-average. While she isn't able to go toe-to-toe with the fastest of runners or people who use speed magic, she is still faster then most. 'Magical Abilities': [http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sound_Magic Sound Magic] (サウンドマジック, Saundo Majikku): This is a Caster-Type Magic that usually revolves around the manipulation of sound. Though Kestrel can use this, she often chooses not to, usually wanting to depend on her Instrument Music. *'Shriek' ((悲鳴を上げる, himei wo ageru): A simple Sound Magic spell that sends out multiple musical notes towards the target(s). Usually involves the caster letting out a loud shriek. [http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Cheer_Magic Cheer Magic] (魔法を応援, Mahō o ōen): A type of Caster Magic that is a subspecies of Sound Magic that, when used, boosts the power of the target. The cheers can revive the target, cause them to grow larger and stronger and even perform feats of superhuman strength. This means that a non-mage can sometimes go toe-to-toe with a rather strong mage at times. Though, for the target to keep the effect, they would have to hear the cheer. So stopping the caster by muting/gagging/stopping them, or by preventing the target from hearing the cheers, it could be stopped. Kestrel rarely uses this magic, due to her not exactly liking the sound of her voice. [http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Instrument_Magic Instrument Magic] (楽器マジック Gakki majikku): This is a Holder-Type Magic that allows the user to perform a variety of things with a musical instrument. Kestrel uses her ukulele, dubbed "Spoon", to pull of spells. Unlike some spells of Instrument Magic, her's require her to continuously play a melody instead of a single note, which can put her at a disadvantage her concentration is usually mostly focused on performing the melody. As this is the magic she has been using and training in since she was a small child, she is quite adept in it. *'Melody of Bravery' (勇気のメロディ, yuuki no merodi): A melody that the caster can play on an instrument that can help support a teammate(s) by giving them a boost in confidence and physical strength that usually helps the target(s) in physical combat. The spell can easily be broken by preventing the caster from continuing the melody, thus causing the target(s) to lose the buff. It can also be broken by making the target(s) unable to hear the melody. *'Melody of Faith' (信仰のメロディー, shinkou no merodii): A Melody that the caster can play on an instrument that helps put faith in the caster's teammate(s), supporting them by raising the target(s) magical power. The spell can easily be broken by preventing the caster from continuing the melody, thus causing the target(s) to lose the buff. It can also be broken by making the target(s) unable to hear the melody. *'Melody of Haste '(急いでのメロディー, isoi de no merodii): A melody that the caster can play on an instrument that helps the caster's teammate(s) by raising their speed. The spell can easily be broken by preventing the caster from continuing the melody, thus causing the target(s) to lose the bugg. It can also be broken by making the target(s) unable to hear the melody. *'Melody of Love' (愛のメロディー, ai no merodii): A melody that is, infact, a charm spell. While played on an instrument, the caster can put a target(s) under a charm, which causes them to fall into a hypnotic effect, making the target(s) feel like they have fallen in love with the caster. The spell can easily be broken by preventing the caster from continuing the melody, thus causing the target(s) to lose the debuff. It can also be broken by making the target(s) unable to hear the melody. Alternativly, like all charm magics, if the target(s) become aware of the magic. *'Melody of Sleep' (睡眠のメロディー, suimin no merodii): A smple debuff melody that the caster can play on an instrument. As it is played, all within the range of being able to clearly hear the melody will start to feel drowsy before potentially falling asleep. The spell can easily be broken by preventing the caster from continuing the melody, thus causing the target(s) to lose the debuff, UNLESS they have already fallen asleep.. It can also be broken by making the target(s) unable to hear the melody, UNLESS they have already fallen asleep. Once Asleep, the target(s) can simply be woken up normally. Alternatively, one can also break through this spell through a sheer force of will, if they can resist the sweet call of sleep. The downfall of this spell is that it targets both allies and enemies alike, but it targets /all/ of them. *'Melody of Unmoving' (メロディーの不動, merodii no fudou): A complex melody that the caster can play on an instrument to debuff the target(s) with paralysis. Under the effects of the spell, the target(s) will usually find themselves unable to move more then a few inches. The spell can easily be broken by preventing the caster from continuing the melody, thus causing the target(s) to lose the debuff. It can also be broken by making the target(s) unable to hear the melody. Though, alternatively, it can be broken with a sheer force of tremendous will. 'Trivia' 'Behind the scenes' - Kestrel's appearance is based off of kikuchi makoto from idolm@ster - My main insperation for Kestrel came from Ukuleleman who is in season two, episode two of Space Dandy. - Her name came to me when I took a break from working on her to play FTL. Kestrel, being the name of the starting ship on it. Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Original Character Category:Human Category:Independent Mage